The present invention relates to a device for the distribution of weft threads and also to a series shed loom having such a weft thread distribution device. Published European patent application EP-A-433 216 discusses a device for the distribution of weft threads which comprises a fixed part and a part rotating with the rotor, which in a rotationally symmetrical face possess a common separating and sealing face, via which the transfer of weft threads occurs, whereby the surface portions designed as sealing faces touch with a pressure produced by energy storing devices in order to perform, with low acceleration forces, the distribution of the weft threads and their transfer to the different weft ducts of a rotor.
This device has the great disadvantage that higher wear occurs because of the touching sealing faces and the sealing faces present do not meet requirements, so that the transfer of weft threads is not performed faultlessly.